Fifty Shades of Life
by Ashhgirl
Summary: A filler story from chapter 25 of Fifty Shades Freed to the Prologue. The continuous chapters before the Big House and after.
1. Chapter 1

Fifty Shades of Life – Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own this story, or any of its characters  
A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, so please be nice! This story is a filler from the last chapter of Fifty Shades Freed (25) to the epilogue because it suddenly jumps 3 years. Enjoy!

_He takes my hand and I follow him through the apartment and up the stairs.  
Outside the playroom door, he halts and bends and kisses me gently before grasping  
my hair hard.  
"You know, you're topping from the bottom," he murmurs against my lips.  
"What?" I don't understand what he's talking about.  
"Don't worry. I'll live with it," he whispers, amused, and he runs his nose  
along my jaw and gently bites my ear. "Once inside, kneel, like I've shown you."  
"Yes . . . Sir."  
He gazes down at me, eyes shining with love, wonder, and wicked thoughts.  
Jeez . . . Life is never going to be boring with Christian, and I'm in this for  
the long haul. I love this man: my husband, my lover, father of my child, my  
sometimes Dominant . . . my Fifty Shades._

I'm sprawled across Christian's chest, my head nestled against his chest hair. I turn to nuzzle him, jubilated that he doesn't seem to mind anymore. He's come a long way. I plant a soft kiss on one of his scars and tiredly look up at him, a content smile on my face. Christian grins down at me.

"Was that up to expectation, Mrs. Grey?" I giggle at his teasing tone. He knows how good he is.  
"No, that wasn't the best." I tease him.

He gazes at me in amusement. "Well, which was the best?"  
"Well Mr. Grey, it's a long list."  
"List?" He smirks. I nod and lift my head to give his a chaste kiss.

"Yes, and there's many more to come."  
"I like the sound of that." Christian hugs me closer as we lose ourselves in each other.  
-

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Last night  
Date: September 23, 2011 9:15  
To: Christian Grey  
Mr. Grey  
Thank you for last night.  
I miss you already.  
Ana. x  
Anastasia Grey  
Commissioning Editor, SIP

I hug myself. I am so happy. Everything is well and back to normal. I stare at a stack of files on my desk and get ready to bury myself in work.  
Lunch break comes and Hannah brings my usual plate as I fish out the packed food that Gail prepared for me. I quickly check my email and without fail, an email from Christian.

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Surprises  
Date: September 23 2011 09:36  
To: Anastasia Grey  
You're most welcome. I enjoyed myself too, if I remember correctly.  
I have a surprise for you tonight.  
Miss you too.  
x  
Christian Grey  
Excited CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

A surprise? I wonder what it is. I hate surprises but Christian Grey surprises are always the best. I eat my lunch and hurriedly finish my work.  
I look at my watch. 5 o'clock. I cannot contain my excitement as I pack my things and rush to find Sawyer. He stands as I approach him. He nods. "Good evening, Mrs. Grey."  
"Hi Sawyer."  
We're on our way as I check my email. Nothing from Christian. Secretive Christian, I like him. We reach the lobby of Escala and I almost nearly run out. I jab the button to the escalator. When it comes, I rush in.  
The elavator slowly rises.


	2. Chapter 2

Fifty Shades of Life – Chapter 2  
Disclaimer - I don't own this story, or any of its characters, well technically I own this story but not the story… look a cow!  
A/N: Wow! I'm really shocked and amazed at the responses! Thank you! I'll try to update whenever I can and hopefully it'll be sooner rather than later. Enjoy!

The ping of the elevator tells me of my arrival. The doors open excruciatingly slow as I bolt out. I don't know why I'm so excited. I rub my stomach. Little Blip, Daddy has a surprise for us.

I enter the hallway and take a deep breath to restore my equilibrium. I walk to the kitchen to see Christian leaning against the counter, looking sexy with his just fucked hair, sipping on a glass of wine, and oh – he's wearing those jeans – the ones he wears into the playroom. My heart is beating frantically. Soft music is playing in the background, but my clouded mind can't comprehend what song it is.

I am awestruck. This God given man is mine. _Mine._ He puts his glass down and opens his arms for me. I squeal in delight as I run into his arms. This is where I want to be. This is where I belong. He buries his nose in my hair, tightening his hold on me.  
"I missed you, Mr. Grey." I whisper.  
"And I you, Mrs. Grey." He breathes.

He leans down to give me a sweet, soft kiss, but when our lips touch, the kiss changes and turns into something hot and passionate. Our lips moulding to one another as if they were meant for each other. His tongue in my mouth, exploring. Christian breaks away, panting as he leans his forehead against mine. He rubs his nose against mine.  
"Wow, Mrs. Grey. You missed me that much?"  
"Inexplicably so, Mr. Grey."  
He grins down at me, releasing me but keeping a hand around my waist. "Come, let's eat."

I follow him but stop in my tracks. All the distractions with the kissing and whatnot has made me forget the surprise.  
"What's wrong, Anastasia?" I turn to look at him slyly. "I thought there was going to be a surprise for me?"  
He smirks. "Later, eat first."

A few dishes are laid out on the table, beef stew, asparagus with two dips, four different types of bread and clams. What an eclectic choice of food! My mouth waters with hunger. "Did Mrs. Jones prepare this?" I wonder.  
"Yes." I seat myself across from Christian, as we dig in. He asks me about work and tells me how he's a step closer to creating a solar powered mobile phone. It's fascinating. Throughout dinner, I reach my leg across and entwine it around Christians. He's relaxed and happy, making me relax.

After our meal, a question bubbles into my head. Should I ask Christian? I don't want to ruin our good moods, but curiosity takes over. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course Ana, anything."  
"Do you ever wonder who your real father is? Maybe Welch could – "  
"No. End of discussion." He sounds so distant and callous, making me regret asking. I look down. Christian grasps my chin, tilting my head up, his eyes soft. "Come, let me show you the surprise." How mercurial. My fifty shades. He takes my hand and leads me down the hallway and up the stairs.

The playroom!

"So… what is this surprise?"  
He smirks. "Always hungry for information. Well Mrs. Grey, it wouldn't be a surprise if you knew."

I blush. We reach the top landing and walk towards the playroom. The door is unlocked. Inside, sits a wrapped box. Christian volunteers an explanation. "Well, I was thinking, we missed your birthday, we didn't get any kinky fuckery and now, we're drama free. Besides, it just gives me another reason to lavish you." Lavish me? I like the sound of that. My inner goddess swoons. Even my subconscious nods her head in agreement.

He leads me to the chair and produces the silver balls from his pocket. My heart beats in excitement. A few months ago, I would've been scared, and I would've wondered why he would want to punish me. Now I know that it's more for my pleasure, and with my pleasure comes his.

I automatically open my mouth to lubricate the balls but he shakes his head. He pops it into his mouth instead. Christian sucking those balls – oh my. While he sucks, he reaches out to undo my dress, letting it fall down and pool at my feet. He takes the balls out and slides my panties off. "You're beautiful, Anastasia." He glides a finger through my wet folds and groans. "Always so ready."

He gently slips the balls into me and the familiarity of the heavy pull makes me moan in pleasure. He reaches for me and yanks on my arm, making me fall on him, my behind facing upwards. His hand glides down my back, unhooking my bra and trailing down my spine. His fingers trail over my behind, soft as silk. His hand disappears and lands with a loud smack against the apex of my thighs, pushing the balls deeper. I moan. He hits me from right, to left, to the middle. The middle ones are the best. They sting but they're not unbearable and I've come to enjoy the feeling. Christian stops. "As much as I like doing this, I need to be inside you. Now." He leads me to the bed while he slips his shirt and discards his pants. "I wonder if little blip was conceived here." Christian muses. I laugh. "Well, we'd never know, seeing as we have sex everyday."  
"Do you want to be tied up?" He asks. I don't hesitate. "Yes… Sir." He smirks as he reaches down to tie my ankles and then to tie my hands. I am spread over the four poster bed. Suddenly, the image of Jack Hyde tying me and making me feel helpless crosses my mind. "Red. Red red red red red." Christian gasps. He quickly unties me.  
"Baby, what's wrong?"  
Tears well up in my eyes and spill down my face. "Jack. I remember feeling helpless when he tied me up. I'm so sorry Christian." I sob.  
"No baby, I'm sorry. I assumed you were ready. I'm the one who's sorry."  
I shake my head as Christian climbs up next to me and holds me. I bury my face into his neck and we just lie there.  
"Baby, I really am sorry."  
"No, it's my fault too."  
Christian leans down to kiss me and we make sweet, unhurried love.


	3. Chapter 3

Fifty Shades of Life – Chapter 3  
Disclaimer – I don't own anything  
A/N: I never understood why everyone loved reviews, but now I know why. Reviews and follows and favorites really encourage me to continue, knowing people enjoy what I write. So thank you! I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't make sense, it's just a filler and I'm rushing with it. The first few chapters are quite slow going, but I have quite a lot planned out. Please bear with me!

I open my eyes to a new day, confused as to where I am. I look around. Oh, I'm in the playroom. I smile. Fifty can be so sweet and caring, yet sometimes so callous and cold. My mercurial man. My head is resting on Christian's perfectly sculptured, muscled chest. He really looks after himself. I try to get up but his arms tighten around me. I lie back down, nuzzling his chest. His eyes flutter open as a soft grin kisses his face. Lord, he is so adorable in the morning.  
"Good morning." I reach up to kiss him.  
"It's perfect now." He replies. "What time is it? I have to get to work."  
"Shit!"  
I scramble out of bed, Christian watching in amusement. I grab Christian's shirt and slip it on, rushing down to get ready.  
Downstairs, Gail and Taylor are talking in the kitchen. Gail stops mid sentence as I pass the kitchen, both of them looking up at me.  
I flush and run to the bedroom. Ripping Christian's shirt off, I climb into the shower. I come out at record time. Toweling myself, I look at the time. 8.15. I sigh in relief. That's not too bad. Christian walks in and smirks as me as he removes his jeans, shirtless because I took his shirt. He saunters in to the shower. Such a tease.  
Walking into the kitchen, pancakes and bacon are laid out for me. I smile. Sipping my tea in comfortable silence, a pair of hands wrap themselves around me. Christian kisses my cheek as he comes to sit next to me. An idea pops unbidden into my mind.  
"Can I borrow your phone, Mr. Grey."  
Christian looks at me as if I have 3 hands but hands it over without a word. Scrolling through his contacts, I find the number I'm looking for and commit it to memory. I pass Christian his phone back.  
I stand, walking to the elevator. "I'm taking the Audi to work today. It's Friday." I tell him by way of explanation.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Audi  
Date: September 24, 2011 9:23  
To: Christian Grey  
Mr. Grey  
I can't thank you enough for the Audi. It moves like a dream. Thank you!  
Ana. x  
Anastasia Grey  
Commissioning Editor, SIP

Hannah knocks on my door, walking in and bringing my daily coffee. She gives me three manuscripts and I start to work. My computer pings, alerting me of new mail.

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Lunch  
Date: September 242011 10.53  
To: Anastasia Grey  
You're welcome. You really have to stop thanking me for things. I want to give you the world, Anastasia. Would you and Little Blip like to join me for lunch today?  
Christian Grey  
Hungry CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Lunch? Christian has never taken me to lunch on a weekday. Hmmmm. I type a quick response to Christian.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Lunch  
Date: September 24, 2011 11:09  
To: Christian Grey  
Mr. Grey  
I'd love to.  
Ana. x  
Anastasia Grey  
Commissioning Editor, SIP

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Lunch  
Date: September 242011 11.12  
To: Anastasia Grey  
What time shall I collect you?  
Christian Grey  
Hungry CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Lunch  
Date: September 24, 2011 11:15  
To: Christian Grey  
How about I meet you there, since you have provided me with such a lovely car  
Ana. x  
Anastasia Grey  
Commissioning Editor, SIP

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Lunch  
Date: September 242011 11.20  
To: Anastasia Grey  
Okay. I'll meet you at the Italian restaurant, Itallinies on Fifth Avenue at, say 12.30?  
Christian Grey  
Smirking CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Lunch  
Date: September 24, 2011 11:25  
To: Christian Grey  
Sounds good  
Ana. x  
Anastasia Grey  
Commissioning Editor, SIP

At 12.10, I take my phone and my packed lunch. I give it to Hannah on the way out as to not waste, and tell her that I have a lunch appointment. She quizzically looks at me and checks her PDA.  
"But Ana, it's not written down in your schedule."  
"Yeah I know, it's last minute, with my husband."  
"Oh right. Thanks for the lunch and I'll prepare some files and manuscripts for you when you get back." Hannah bristles with efficiency. I smile kindly at her before exiting. On the way out, Claire wishes me farewell. Getting into my car, I head off to Fifth Avenue.  
Entering the restaurant, I look around. It's elegant and romantic, with soft music in the background. It looks very classy and expensive. I look around to find my husband but there's no sign of him.

"Hello. May I help you?"

I turn to find a man in blue pants and a red shirt.  
"Er – yes, is there a reservation under Christian Grey?"  
"Yes, he's in the private room. You must be Mrs. Grey, if you'd like to follow me."

I follow him past a few tables to the back, where there's a door. Knocking on the door and opening it, the man leads me in, I thank him and he leaves. Christian is sitting in a soft, comfortable chair, looking rugged and sexy, sipping a cup of wine. My inner goddess melts.  
"Hello Mrs. Grey, if you'd like to join me."  
Christian's soft voice in the well-designed room caresses me as he gestures to the seat opposite him.

A waiter comes in, bringing me a glass of white wine, along with penne pasta in garlic tomato sauce. Delicious. As we eat, we converse about how our days have been so far.

"Christian, why did you suddenly ask me to join you for lunch?"  
"I just miss you. Can't I treat my wife to lunch?" I blush. God, I love this man. A sudden thought comes to my mind.  
"Can I ask you something?" I ask.  
"Of course." He answers warily.  
"Well, remember my surprise belated birthday in the playroom? There was a box. I forgot about it. What was inside?"  
"Well, why don't you see for yourself?"

After lunch, we kiss goodbye and I head back to work. That was really refreshing and sweet. He also left me wondering what was in that box.  
Leaving work half an hour early, I head home. Walking into the great room, it's empty, save for Gail.  
"Is Christian home yet?" I wonder.  
"No, Mr. Grey told me to prepare dinner in half an hour." She replies with a smile.  
Oh good. I grab the spare key and head to the playroom. Upon opening the door, I find the wrapped box. Opening it, tears well up in my eyes.

_Dear Mrs. Grey. This is the first of many birthdays to come. I am honored to be able to celebrate them with you. I'm sorry that it's late, but I will make it the very best. Thank you for being mine and for loving me. You mean the world to me. Here is my heart to you. I love you._

Inside the box, two small little heart shaped balls are placed neatly inside. They have a blue string attached. Exactly like the silver balls! I smile. This is really Christian. Romantic, yet kinky and sexy put together. I love Christian Grey.


	4. Chapter 4

Fifty Shades of Life – Chapter 4  
Disclaimer – I own nothing!  
A/N: Hey guys! Another update! I now have close to 50 people following this story and it's not even been a week. That's crazy! Thank you all so much! Things will be picking up and becoming more interesting, so please bare with me. This chapter is a filler!

Fifty can be so sweet at times. Well actually, most of the time. I remember when he told me he didn't have a heart. I knew I didn't believe him for a reason. He's self abhorrence is astounding and I wish he could see himself the way I see him. Perfect in all his fucked-up, mercurial, megalomaniac, control freak ways. Holding his late birthday present to me, I put it back in its box and place in on top of the butt drawer. Looking around the room and reminiscing about all the memories we shared together. Was it just over a month ago that I left him? It feels like a lifetime ago.

Lost in thought, I don't notice Christian until he wraps his arms around me and places his hands over my stomach.

"Hey baby, did you see my present?" He nuzzles my neck.  
"Yes. Where did you even find it?" I giggle.  
"I have my ways." He smirks  
"It's perfect, like you. I love it."  
"Well, I'd have to disagree on that. I am far from perfect."  
I frown. "Well, you're perfect to me and I love you just the way you are. Fifty shades and all."  
He rubs my stomach in soothing circles. "I can't wait for little blip's arrival. He or she was conceived and made by our love. The love that we share for each other. We created little blip."

Tears well up in my eyes. Fifty can be so romantic, yet the love he has for our unborned son or daughter makes my heart swell with love. Is it possible that I can love him more than I did yesterday, but less than I will tomorrow?

"Christian, I love you, and I love how you've accepted little blip. It fills me with absolute joy and love that I have your child growing inside of me and the amount of love I feel for you and little blip is out of this world."

Christian gently spins me around and lovingly presses his lips to mine. Our lips move in synchronisation as his tongue slips into my mouth. Boy – my husband is a great kisser.

My arms move to wrap around Christian as he tightens his hold around me and carries me to the four-poster bed. He places me at the edge to pull of my dress. I reach to unbutton his shirt, slowly brushing his skin as I unbutton one by one. He doesn't seem to mind. He shrugs it off as I reach for his pants. Pulling it off, Christian leans down. His lips barely touching mine.

"Do you want to play?"

My heart accelerates and my breathing picks up. The effect he has on me. I nod and he gives me a wicked grin. I am ready. I will be ready for my man. I want to please him.  
He lifts me and places me in the middle of the bed.  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Well Mrs. Grey, that would spoil the surprise."  
Just those words alone have got me panting and if I wasn't married to him, it'd be embarrassing.  
Christian walks to the chest of drawers. The way he bends over, I can see his back muscles. This Adonis is mine. He saunters sexily back, holding a blindfold. I pout.  
"I think you've seen enough." He smirks.  
Now I am bathed in complete darkness, the only sound I can hear is the opening and closing of the drawer. Suddenly he's pushing me down, his lips hot and hard on me, his erection digging into me.

I reach up to wrap my arms around him but he stops me. Taking my hand, he handcuffs me. Oh. Pulling my arm upwards, he handcuffs it to the top of the bed post. He does the same to the other.  
"Well, this has to go." Christian reaches around to unbuckle my bra.  
"You're so beautiful, Anastasia. You're mine." He growls.  
"Yes. Yours."  
Trailing his hand downwards, he takes my legs and cuffs it. He does the same on my other leg, and there's a clicking sound. My legs are straight and they are automatically pushed apart. The spreader bar.

I am completely helpless and at mercy. Christian trails his arms up my legs, slowly and sensually as he kisses a path down my stomach. His lips moving south and his hands moving north. A moan escapes my lips. His hands reach the top of my thighs and I am aching and writhing with want.  
"I think this needs to go." He rips my panties in two.  
His fingers trail slowly up my wet folds and he lets out a groan.  
"You never cease to amaze me Mrs. Grey. You're so wet."

He slides a finger inside of me while his thumb circles my clitoris. He adds another finger. I want to tilt my pelvis upwards but the spreader bar is stopping me.  
"Oh, please Christian." I moan  
"Soon, baby."  
Christians fingers are relentless, thrusting into me. Suddenly, he removes his fingers. I cry out. "No!"  
Christian gently blows on me. "You smell divine, Anastasia."  
He tongue flicks my clitoris as he enters his fingers again. With his fingers thrusting and his tongue flicking, I come. My orgasm is endless because I cannot close my legs, nor can I bend them.  
As my breathing calms down, Christian removes the blindfold.  
"How come you always pleasure me but you don't like to be pleasured?"  
"Baby, it gives me pleasure to pleasure you and I want all your pleasure."  
He leans down to kiss me as he enters me. His hands massaging my breasts. Thrusting into me, he finds a rhythm, slowly increasing his pace.  
"Harder Christian." I gasp.

He thrusts harder, again and again, angling himself and slamming into me, hitting my sweet spot. He thrust once, twice, three times as I come, spiraling down from heaven. He follows suit and stills. "Oh Ana!" He groans.

He un-cuffs me and I bend my knees in relief. I am exhausted. Well and thoroughly fucked.  
Christian pulls down the duvet and pulls me under, wrapping his arms around me, my head resting on his chest. He nuzzles my hair. I turn to kiss his chest.

"I love you, baby." He whispers as we fall into a deep, exhausting slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Fifty Shades of Life – Chapter 5  
Disclaimer - I do not own anything  
A/N: Hey guys! So yay for the new chapter, super sorry for the late update! This chapter is going to be really short and I apologise tremendously. I've been really busy but anyway, I have pretty much the whole story planned out, please be patient with me. All I have to do is write it, so… Enjoy!

Getting to work the next day, I plunk down in my office chair, with 3 manuscripts welcoming me but all I can do is think about last night. Sexy yet romantic Christian came out to play. Even after the playroom, we had round two and three in the bedroom… And this morning… Snap out of it, Ana! My phone beeps with a new message. I smile at the email.

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Mornings  
Date: September 25 2011 9.12  
To: Anastasia Grey  
You never cease to amaze me. You're full of wonderful surprises.  
I love you.  
x  
Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: no, YOU  
Date: September 25, 2011 9:15  
To: Christian Grey  
Mr. Grey  
I love waking up to your shenanigans  
Ana. x  
Anastasia Grey  
Commissioning Editor, SIP

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Wondering if…  
Date: September 25 2011 9.21  
To: Anastasia Grey  
You want to see Dr. Greene today?  
Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: no, YOU  
Date: September 25, 2011 9:26  
To: Christian Grey  
Mr. Grey  
May I ask why?  
Ana. x  
Anastasia Grey  
Commissioning Editor, SIP

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Check up  
Date: September 25 2011 9.34  
To: Anastasia Grey  
Just to have a check up on my Little Blip  
Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

My heart expands at seeing Christians love and affection for Little Blip. I smile widely. Everything has turned out so right.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Baby  
Date: September 25, 2011 9:40  
To: Christian Grey  
Okay. Have you made an appointment?  
Ana. x  
Anastasia Grey  
Commissioning Editor, SIP

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Baby  
Date: September 25 2011 9.43  
To: Anastasia Grey  
I'll get Andrea to do it. I'll pick you at 5  
x  
Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Andrea? His PA? I don't want Andrea to do it, but I don't want to fight with Christian.

At 4.50, My phone buzzes. It's from Christian  
From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Ready  
Date: September 25 2011 9.34  
To: Anastasia Grey  
I'm here. Ready when you are, baby. I've missed you  
Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

I pack my things and stick my head in Roach's office. "Hey, I'm off now."  
He looks at me quizzically. "So early? But it's not 5.30 yet."  
"Yeah I know, I'm sorry. I'll make up the time tomorrow."  
Roach nods his head. "What are you doing, anyway?"  
"Oh, I have a doctor's appointment with my husband."  
His eyes shoot open. "Oh, yes of course. I'm sorry."

Heading out, I wonder what that was all about. Christian is leaning against the Audi, looking all sexy and God-like in his grey suit and my favourite tie. He opens his arms for me as I wrap my arms tightly around him. He nuzzles my hair.  
"As bizarre as it is, I missed you, Mrs. Grey." He breathes.  
"Mmm, I missed you too." He kisses the corner of my mouth and opens the door for me. Christian tells me about his day as we drive home, where Dr. Greene has agreed to meet us. I don't know much about what Christian is saying but I love how he's telling me and how enraptured he seems.

Reaching Escala, Taylor opens my door. I smiled widely at him. Christian snakes his arm around me as we head into the elevator. There's still that charge of electricity between us. Even though we're married, comfortable around each other and in love, the charge of electricity feels exactly the same as when we first met. Christian's eyes heat and grow darker.

The doors of the elevator open, as we walk out, Christian's arm around me. We head to the kitchen where Christian pours me a glass of wine.  
Taylor appears, announcing Dr. Greene's arrival.  
"Hello Ana. Mr. Grey."  
"Hi Dr. Greene."  
She's wearing a pale blue shirt with a black skirt just over her knees with her hair in a tight bun. Very professional. We head to my old bedroom, where after an awkward moment, Christian leaves.  
"How are you, Ana?"  
"Oh, I'm good."  
"Have you had any aches or pains?"  
"No. Everything's been well."  
She touches my stomach, probing here and there.  
"Well, I think you're just over one month. Probably 7 weeks in. You should be expecting around April."  
Oh. Little blip. I grin at Dr. Greene who grins back at me.  
"All is well." Dr Greene smiles.  
I cannot wait until April!  
I thank Dr. Greene as we head down. Christian wraps his arm around me and kisses me.

Heading to the kitchen, Gail has prepared us dinner. We eat in comfortable silence. After dinner, we head to the bedroom and take a long, nice soothing bath.

I am lying against Christian, my back to his front, with his arms around me.  
"So, what did Dr. Greene say?" Christian casually asks.  
"Oh, well she said everything is going well and we should be expecting around April."  
"Oh." Christian stays quiet. When I turn to look at him, he's deep in thought."  
"Christian, what's wrong?"  
"I'm scared." He whispers.  
"About?"  
"I'm scared that I won't be a good father."  
"No. Don't ever say that. I won't let you be anything but your best, Christian."  
"I know. I was thinking about it, and I know that together, we'll make it through, like we always do. I love you Mrs. Grey."  
"I love you too, Christian."  
He leans down to give me a sweet, soft kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Fifty Shades of Life – Chapter 6

Disclaimer - I do not own anything

A/N: I am so so so so so sorry for the late update. Life has been chaotic, I lost all my written files, then I got a bit of a writer's block. But I'm back on track! I will not give up on this story. I want to dedicate this chapter to **allvampirebooksfan **for spamming me and literally forcing me and giving me the motivation to continue. Thank you!

"Baby, I'm sorry but I'm rushing some work and I have to finish it."

"Yeah, it's cool. I'll just find something to do."

He gives me an apologetic kiss and heads to his study.

Grabbing my mean machine, I huddle in the library, and start it up. I have some scripts to finish but, there are some other pressing matters. Who is Christian's father?

My inner goddess tells me to stay out of it, that it's none of my business. But I really do want to know. Yeah, well, if he was a good man, he wouldn't have left Christian alone would he, my inner goddess scoffs at me.

My curiosity takes over, and I grab my blackberry from my pocket. Checking that Christian is most definitely in his study, as sometimes he pops out of nowhere, I dial the number I took from Christian's phone.

"Hello?"

"Barney? Ana Grey here."

"Oh. Mrs. Grey. What can I do for you? Does Mr. Grey need my help?"

"No, no… Well, I need your help. But I need you to keep this from Christian."

"Ma'am, I don't know if I can do that."

"Please Barney. I just have to know…"

"Yes ma'am?"

"I need you to help me find out who Christian's real father was… or is. I need you to promise not to let Christian know. Please, Barney."

I can hear Barney hesitating over the phone, but he quietly agrees. I know that if this ends badly, Barney may get fired. I think deep down he knows this too. Why are you being so selfish? My inner goddess screams at me.

Guilt wells up inside me, but before it can crush me, a ping comes from my computer.

A Skype message from Kate.

Kate! I haven't talked to her in ages. I've missed Kate. I press the call button and listen to an animated Kate.

Halfway through our conversation, Christian appears.

"Kate, I have to go now. I'll catch up with you soon."

Shutting down the mean machine, Christian takes my hand and leads me out to the kitchen. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Oh, yes please."

As Christian pours me some wine, I take a seat at the counter.

"Elliot's team has already started on the house, and he's asked me to go down tomorrow. Would you like to accompany me? I can pick you from work, say 4?"

"Christian, I have to work. I don't think Roach would let me leave early again."

I did want to see the house, but I had my responsibilities.

Christian smirks at me. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"My husband?"

"Your boss's boss. Do you want to come?"

"Yes."

"Then you can come."

See? Simple. Christian always makes things easier.

"It's late. Come."

I follow Christian to our bedroom and we change into our pyjamas. Lying in bed, Christian pulls me up against his chest. His front to my back. I turn around to give him a chaste kiss, before snuggling into his chest.

I wake up to the sound of the piano. I turn in bed to see that Christian's side is vacant. Scrambling out of bed, I follow the sound. Christian is playing a tune that I've never heard of. It's not like any of the sad heart wrenching ones he used to play. This one sounded hopeful.

I creep behind him, hovering just over his shoulder. He moves to give me space to sit without stopping to pause. At the end of it, the last key reverberates around the hall.

"That was beautiful." I whisper.

Christian stares at me and without a word, he scoops me up and carries me to our room.


	7. Chapter 7

Fifty Shades of Life – Chapter 7  
Disclaimer - I do not own anything  
A/N: Hello! So, I've had some free time and decided to write another chapter! I now have 70 people following this story and to me, it's such an honour. Thank you! I want to dedicate this chapter to **ShadoeCoon** for some crazy awesome ideas! My chapters have been quite short but I'm not sure whether you guys like long chapters or short. Remember, I write to please you so please do tell me what you'd like :)

Lying in bed contentedly with Christian, just before either of us have to get up, I suddenly jump out of bed and rush to the toilet, throwing up violently.

"Ana!" Christian rushes in, seeing me kneeling next to the toilet seat. He runs to my side, holding my hair out of the way. I continue to retch until I'm left feeling empty.

I push Christian away and flush the toilet. "I'm sorry you had to see that." I mutter.

"Sorry?" Christian replies, appalled. "Ana, you have nothing to be sorry for. Are you alright? Is it food poisoning? Do you need to see a doctor?" He clutches my face, staring into my eyes, gray to blue.

"I think… I think it's morning sickness, from the pregnancy. Hey there little blip." I reach down to rub my stomach in small circles.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to call Dr. Green?"

"Christian, really, I'll be okay." I roll my eyes. Christian, always overreacting.

He leans down to give me a kiss but I stop him. "Er, maybe after I brush my teeth." Christian chuckles at me.

Half an hour later, we're both sitting at the counter, waiting for Gail to serve us breakfast. Christian is reading the papers while I sip my tea.

"Ana… maybe you shouldn't go to work today-"

I cut him off. "Christian, I'm fine, really. This is normal."

Gail places scramble eggs in front of me and I gobble it down in record time. Kissing Christian goodbye and grabbing my keys, I head to work. With two manuscripts that needs to be done before checking out the new house with Christian. I tell Hannah to tell Roach I'll be leaving early because I have plans with Christian. My email pings, alerting me of new mail.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: How are you feeling?

Date: September 26, 2011 11.17

To: Anastasia Grey

Are you alright? How are you feeling?

Christian Grey

Anxious CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Overreacting

Date: September 25, 2011 11.20

To: Christian Grey

Mr. Grey

I think your hair is going to turn prematurely gray if you don't stop worrying! I'm fine.

I love you.

Ana. x

Anastasia Grey

Commissioning Editor, SIP

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Caring husband

Date: September 26, 2011 11.23

To: Anastasia Grey

Mrs. Grey, I am only looking out for your well being because I love you.

I will pick you at 4.30 later.

Christian Grey

Old CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

After finishing one manuscript, I eat my sandwich that Gail has prepared for me. I mull over the idea of Christian's real father. Who could he be? Why do I even care so much? If Christian's father never helped him before, why would he care now? I suddenly feel very stupid. What am I doing? Digging into unknown matters. You're only looking for trouble! My inner goddess screams at me.

The ringing of my phone startles me, almost making me drop my nearly finished sandwich. It's a private number. I hesitate but curiosity takes over and I answer.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Grey? Barney here."

"Oh, Barney! Found anything?"

"Yes. I'll email you the details."

"Thank you so much."

"Not a problem ma'am."

I hang up and check my email. Scanning through the information that Barney has sent me, my eyes widen in shock, and I feel faint. A knock on my door makes me jump as Hannah pops her head in.

"Ana, message for you." She walks in and hands me a note in an envelope.

"What's this?"

"No idea. Just came in"

"Oh, alright. Thanks Hannah."

My fingers already shaking from the contents of the email, I open the letter.

_Why are you looking for me?_


	8. Chapter 8

Fifty Shades of Life – Chapter 8  
Disclaimer - I do not own anything  
A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favourites! I wish I could personally thank each and every one of you. Thank you!

I stare blankly at the note, my heart beating frantically.

_Why are you looking for me?_

I reread the lines over and over in my head. What? All the possibilities run through my head, but the most obvious answer is right in front of me. Christian's father knows I'm looking. I want to slap myself. You idiot! Why were you looking for him in the first place! Should I tell Christian? No. A rage a war with myself but decide that telling Christian is not a possibility. Sawyer? Taylor? No. They'd all be really mad at me. Why did I do this? What if something happens to Christian? Little Blip? No. I must not tell anyone. Maybe… if I just ignore it, nothing will happen. Maybe, Christian's father is just curious. Another knock to my door.

"Mrs. Grey? Sawyer here. May I come in?"

I look around in a panic as I scrunch the note up and throw it deep into the draw of the desk.

"Um, yeah sure."

Sawyer comes in and looks questioningly at me. He studies my face which I'm sure has gone pale.

"Are you alright? You look a little pale. Mr. Grey told me to keep an eye out for you."

"Don't you have to keep an eye of for me anyway?" I sigh in relief. He thinks it's nausea from being pregnant.

He chuckles. "That's true ma'am. Mr. Grey instructed me to tell you that he will be picking you up later on to see the new house."

"Oh. Okay, thanks Sawyer."

He exits and I pick up another manuscript to continue. Even though the note is locked up away in the drawer, it won't stop haunting me. I've read 30 pages of the manuscript but nothing has registered in my mind. I sigh. This isn't helping. I take out the note and stare at it again. What could this mean?

So lost in thought, I jump when my blackberry vibrates. It's Christian.

"Mrs. Grey." He croons.

"Hi." I breathe.

"I'm downstairs."

"I'll be down in a few."

I hang up. I stuff the manuscript into my workbag, and tidy my desk. Making sure to lock the drawer, I leave to see my husband.

Christian is leaning against the car door. He grins as I appear. Reaching him, he wraps his arms tightly around me and buries his face into my hair. All my worries seem to disappear. Christian opens the door for me.

"Wait! What about my car?"

"Sawyer will take it home."

I climb into the backseat of the car. "Hi Taylor."

"Hello ."

Christian climbs in next to me and pulls me into his arms.

"I missed you." He kisses my cheek. "How was your day?"

"Busy." I rattle on about my day, excluding the little note that I received.

We continue small talk until we reach the house. Exiting the car, Elliot runs up to us. "Hey! Want me to show you guys around? But only the outside, it might be too dangerous to go in at the moment."

I flop down on the sofa, exhausted. Mentally and physically. Christian goes to the kitchen to pour some wine.

"Mr. Grey? May I have a glass?"

Christian appears beside me, only one glass in his hand with a frown on your face. "Ana, you're pregnant. I don't think it's wise-"

"Christian, I'm fine."

"No, Ana."

I huff and cross my arms like a five year old child. Christian sits beside me and wraps his arm around me. "So, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"The house."

"It's amazing. I love how well it's turning out."

"I'm glad."

Christian puts his glass down and leans in to kiss me. The soft, gentle kiss turns into more. Fire and passion. I press my body to his as his hands weave into my hair. I can feel his tongue asking for entrance and I open my mouth without hesitation. He lifts me up and carries me to our room. Putting me down, I unbutton my shirt and pull my skirt off. Leaving me only in my panties.

"May I?" I ask Christian. He nods.

I untuck his shirt, pulling his tie off, before slowly and sensually unbuttoning his shirt. Looking him in the eye so he knows what I'm about to do, I slowly lean down to plant a kiss on his chest. He moans.

He grabs my face and presses his lips to mine once more. He pushes me down on the bed and his shirt is already gone. He starts to kiss down my next to the tops of my breasts as his hands move behind me to unbuckle my bra. His hands move up to cup my breasts, my back arching. His lips move to my right breast, his tongue flicking my nipple. I grab his hair. One of his hands cupping my breast, the other trails down my body, under my panties as he cups me. I thrust my hips against his hands, but he moves it away.

"Christian." I groan.

"Behave."

Again, he places a finger at my entrance, but this time, he slowly pushes it in. It takes all my willpower not to thrust my hips upwards.

"Ana, you're so wet." He groans.

He stops to pull my panties off, as well as his pants and boxers. Positioning himself at my entrance, he grabs both my legs and puts them over his shoulders. He thrusts into me. Hard.

I cry out, my hands grabbing the sheets. Christian is grunting as he slams harder and harder into me. He's going so deep because of the position we're in. His hands are resting on my thighs. He reaches down with one hand to cup my breast, pinching my nipple gently. I can feel myself tighten, as Christian thrusts harder and faster.

"Ana, let go." And with that, I release. Crying out incoherent things. Christians follows soon after, his body stilling. He pulls out of me as he plants a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I love you Mr.s Grey."

"I love you too."

He pulls me close, with my head on his chest, as I fall asleep soundlessly.


	9. Chapter 9

Fifty Shades of Life – Chapter 9  
Disclaimer - I do not own anything  
A/N: I know I haven't updated in awhile, and I guess it's cause I kinda gave up on myself, but then I thought, maybe not many people read this, but people DO still read and I can't just give up. I know it's short but this is mostly a filler. So, enjoy!

The past few days have been rather dull. Nothing exciting has happened so far, except the nightmare.

I woke up, thrashing in bed, with Christian shaking my shoulder. My eyes snapped open and I was paralyzed with fear. If I wasn't so afraid, this situation might've even been humorous. It's usually the other way around, but not today.

"Ana." He whispers. Leaning down to give me a chaste kiss at the corner of my mouth. "Hush. It was just a bad dream." He said, pulling me closer, my head against his chest. Usually, I'd love this, but my nightmare was bugging me. I stay rigid, until Christian sighs.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shake my head, no. No, I can't tell him what it was about.

"Try to relax, you're safe, everything is okay." He murmurs, drifting back to sleep.

I lie awake, thinking about the dream. It had to do with the note. The note was haunting me and I know that telling Christian is the right thing, but I couldn't. In the dream, a figure who I somehow knew was Christian's father, repeated the words _Why are you looking for me _as he slowly approached me, but somehow I couldn't move.

After everything, I thought we were done with all the drama. And to think, it all started when Christian Grey entered my life. I don't regret it though, I love this man, with all his fifty shades of fucked up-ness and the rest of his baggage that accompanies him.

Being the wife of one of the richest entrepreneur's in America, there were bound to be threats. Maybe this was just someone trying to play a prank? I try to reassure myself.

But the words…

I check the time, 3am. Tomorrow I will call Barney and ask about the whereabouts of this guy, and if he really was Christians father. Thinking back to the information that Barney sent me, a shiver runs through me. Tomorrow I'll have to ask Hannah where the note came from. Why didn't I ask her earlier?

Waking up the next day, Christian asked if I was okay, I smile timidly and tell him it was just a nightmare and apologise for waking him. He grabbed my face gently and I looked into the depths of gray. "Your problems are my problems. Okay?" I nod.

"I love you." He says, planting a kiss to my temple.

Arriving at the office, after a welcome hello from Claire, I head to my office, where Hannah is already waiting. "Hannah? Remember a few days ago, you came in with a note? Who was it from?"

"Sorry Ana, I don't know. Claire passed it to me, I can ask her if you'd like?"

"That'd be great. Thanks."

I emailed Barney and he said he'd look into it. Hannah came back saying Claire didn't know either. It was absolutely anonymous.

Why does this always happen to me? Cause you're a stubborn busy-body, my subconscious retorts. I really should tell Christian, and it's stupid that I'm holding it in. But I really should tell Christian. Suddenly, my phone rings. It's Christian.

"Hello." I answer.

"Mrs Grey, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine." I reply. Rolling my eyes. Christian is always so overprotective, last nights event isn't helping.

"I know when you roll you eyes at me." I can almost hear his smirk.

"What're you gonna do about it?" I reply half-heartedly.

"We'll see. Are you sure you're okay, baby? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Christian, I'm fine, really, I'll see you tonight."

"Okay, see you." I hang up.

I'm staring at my computer screen, my mouth hanging open at the email I received from Barney.

From: Barney Marshalls

Subject: Details - important

Date: October 10, 2011 3.46

To: Anastasia Grey

Mrs. Grey, here are the details on the subject we discussed.

He boarded a flight at 3am yesterday, to Seattle. Should I alert Mr. Grey?

Barney

Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

_Shit._

I reply a quick no, not to tell Christian everything and that everything is alright.

Christians father is here. What does he want?

Holy fuck.


	10. Chapter 10

Fifty Shades of Life – Chapter 10  
Disclaimer - I do not own anything  
A/N: Thank you all so much for the messages telling me not to give up. These messages are the reasons why I won't. Heheh thank you so much. I almost have a hundred people following this story and that means the world to me! Anyways, on with it!

I'm reading in the library when Christian slowly approaches me. "Dinner's ready."

Before I get up, he leans down to kiss me gently. With all my worries and anxiety, I wrap my arms tightly around his neck, deepening the kiss. Christian groans against my mouth, pressing me down into the couch.

"If you continue this, we'll never make it to dinner." He smirks.

I run my hands through his hair, "I just missed you."

"Come on." He pulls me upright, giving me a spank on my behind as I yelp in surprise.

Dinner is a simple meal of pasta with basil on the side and some garlic bread. It's really good. I moan in appreciation as I bite into the bread. I turn to see Christians face light up.

"Enjoying your meal, Mrs. Grey?" But all I can do is nod. I hear his quiet chuckle.

After our meal, Christian pours himself a glass of wine. He comes to sit by me but suddenly I'm lurching, running towards the bathroom and throwing up.

"Ana!" I feel Christian pulling my hair back, as I continue to throw up violently. I notice that his glass of wine is not in his hand anymore. After several more minutes, I flush the toilet and rinse my mouth.

Christian pulls me to him, his arms wrapped tightly around me as he nestles his head into my hair. "You okay? Do you need to see a doctor?"

I shake my head. "I'm fine. It's probably the baby."

Christian inhales a sharp breath, before pulling me back and looking into my eyes. He slowly moves down, and places his ear to my stomach. After a few minutes, he turns and plants a kiss. Tears spring to my eyes. Stupid, stupid me. Not only have I endangered Christian by looking for his father, but also little blip! Why have I been so selfish. Stupid, stupid me. I have little blip to worry about now, and I know I really have to tell Christian.

"Christian… we need to talk." I lead him back to our room. I sit on my side as Christian perches at the edge.

"Please don't get mad."

"What is it, Ana."

"Well, a few days ago… I asked Barney to get details on your biological father."

"You. Did. What." The scary thing is, he's not screaming or shouting, he said it calmly and I know that he's very, very mad.

"I don't know why I did it, but that's not all. I received a letter too. It said 'why are you looking for me.'"

There's a brief, awkward pause between us. "Why didn't Barney say anything? Why didn't _you_ say anything."

"I was scared. Christian, I'm sorry."

He turns away from me, pacing up and down the length of my bedroom as I watch. He abruptly stops. "If you were scared to tell me, why are you telling me now?" His stares straight at me and it's hard to look away.

"Barney managed to get details on him, and he was on a 3am flight… to Seattle."

"Stay there."

"Christian-"

"I am really fucking mad, Ana. Stay." He growls.

Shit shit shit.

I sit there, paralysed for what feels like hours, when loud shouting emanates from the hall.

"How did this get to her? How did she manage to get hold of this one? What about the others?" I hear Christian's menacing voice.

Others? What others?

Christian storms back in. Walking straight to our closet. "We're leaving."

"What? Where are we going? Christian? What others?"

"I think you've done enough."

"It sounds like to me that you were hiding something, and from the sounds of it, this isn't my fault. What others?"

Christian stops, turning to glare at me, but his lips turn up in amusement, before changing back into a scowl. "Good point well made, Mrs. Grey. We don't have time. Let's go."

Christian grabs the bag, grabs my hand and leads me out. "Taylor, we're leaving now. I'll call you and tell you the details, I'll book the flights myself but can you please arrange for a hotel?"

"Yes, sir."

"Also, contact Barney, and Welch and let me know what's going on. Keep tabs on him."

"Christian, where are we going?"

"To New York."

A/N: Yay, a new chapter. Hope this is good enough. I'll have to read the books again because I think I'm losing grasp of the characters, so I may not post for awhile, that's why I'm posting this one so fast. Thank you :)


End file.
